Forever and Always (Palletshipping)
by Gay-Fanboy98
Summary: The most prestige Pokémon researchers from around the world have gone missing. Suddenly there had been rumors of Legendary Pokémon attacking cities all around the regions. Those who witnessed the events weren't taken seriously by the region's leagues, because legendary Pokémon were just that, legends. Champions of the regions receive an alarming message from the evil leaders.
_Chapter 1_

The sun rose over Mt. Silver's mountain range. The sun beaming it's warm rays of light down onto Pallet Town. Professor Samuel Oak awoke like any other ordinary day, but little did he know that today was the day that his life would take a drastic turn. He went into the kitchen to start the day off with a delicious healthy breakfast and a nice cup of coffee. After washing the dishes he got started on the day's chores, feeding the Pokémon, cleaning the lab, and finishing his research report presentation for the annual scientific convention in Saffron City in few days. Around lunch time he called out for Tracey to join him for lunch, but his young intern was nowhere to be found. As he was looking for Tracey he noticed that he didn't do a single one of his chores. "How peculiar.." Prof. Oak said. "Tracey usually has all of his chores done before lunch time..." He went upstairs and found the young intern's room empty. Just then their was a cry coming from outside. He rushed to the back of the lab and saw Ash's Bayleef urging him to follow her. Bayleef lead the professor to a clearing in the woods and noticed that a lot of Ash's Pokémon were there. Bayleef made a path towards the center. The professor gasped when he saw Tracey's unconscious body lying on the ground with blood running down his face. "Tracey! My boy are you alright!" He shook Tracey slight to try and wake him. "Pignite could you help me carry him back to the lab?" He asked to bulky fire pig Pokémon. "Piiignite!" He nodded. Pignite lifted Tracey relatively easily. "Place him on the couch Pignite." Pignite nodded. The elder Oak went into the kitchen to grab a damp cloth to clean Tracey's wounds. Suddenly there was a crash coming from the living room. "PIGNITE!" Pignite cried. "Bronzong use hypnosis!" A woman called out. "What are you doing in my home!" The professor yelled as he rushed into the living room. He was greeted by a young woman with purple hair in a tight bun, wearing a black and white uniform with a golden G on her chest, and a man around the same age with blueish hair, wearing a black uniform with a red R. "Just the person we were looking for." The man grinned. "Professor Oak you are coming with us!" The woman demanded. "And what if I say no?" The woman laughed and snapped her fingers. The Bronzong used hypnosis and Professor Oak crashed to the floor.

Professor Oak woke up in a poorly lit cell. "Where am I?" The professor groaned.

Suddenly the cell door opened and a red haired woman with a white uniform and a red R on her patch similar to the man from the lab. "Oh good!" She exclaimed. "The professor is awake," She called back into the hallway. Suddenly his cell was stormed by grunts with different style uniforms. He was dragged out of the room and down the hallway. The door was opened and the professor was shoved into a chair at the end of a table. He looked up and saw six men, all of which he recognized. Giovanni of team Rocket, Maxie of team Magma, Archie of team Aqua, Cyrus, of team Galactic, Ghetsis of team Plasma, and Lysandre of team Flare.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?" Professor Oak glared.

"We're going to keep this plain and simple Oak." Giovanni spoke up. "We have brought you here because we need your vast knowledge of Pokémon for a little project we are working on." Giovanni smirked.

"And what exactly is this _project_?" He questioned.

"We are gathering the legendary Pokémon of our regions." Archie spoke.

Professor Oak was shocked. "And what reason do you have for gathering legendary Pokémon?"

Archie was about to speak when Giovanni cut him off "That information is classified."

"And what if I refuse to cooperate?"

"We have ways of getting ahold of your grandson." The elder Oak's eyes went wide. "So what will it be professor?" Giovanni asked.

"Very well. It seems that I have no choice…" The professor growled.

"Excellent." Giovanni smiled. "Escort the professor to the lab." He waved his hand.

He was dragged through the hallway from which they had come from. He was thrown into a brightly lit room filled with lab equipment and large machines.

"Professor Oak?" He looked up. "They captured you as well?" He saw his colleague Professor Juniper.

"Aurea?" He looked at her in disbelief. He looked around the room and saw all of his fellow colleagues. "You're all here? How long have you been here?"

Professor Rowan was the first to answer. "We were brought here a few hours ago. We have no idea as to what exactly we are doing here."

'We have been brought here to find a way to help them capture legendary Pokémon…" They all gasped in horror.

"Why do they want with legendary Pokémon?" Professor Birch asked.

"They would not say… But I can only imagine something terrible will come from all of this…"


End file.
